


Day Six - Wedding

by thestairwell



Series: Instructions for Dancing [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Week, M/M, Wedding Planning, daddy!klaine, married!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestairwell/pseuds/thestairwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kurt tries not to take over the planning for his daughter's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Six - Wedding

When Kurt and Blaine arrive at their daughter and soon-to-be-son-in-law's house, Kurt's eyes immediately zone in on the pile of wedding magazines and scrapbooks spread across the kitchen table.

Blaine rests a hand on Kurt's forearm and gently guides his husband to the living room. Kurt gives him a look which he's hoping portrays his dissatisfaction on not being able to jump into wedding talk right away; Blaine responds with a guileless smile, but Kurt can see the mischievous tilt to his eyebrows.

But this isn't a wedding-planning visit. In fact, Lily and Julian want to do as much planning by themselves, even though Kurt used to be a freelance wedding planner for the low budget between interior decorating and teaching English as a second language.

No, this is just a fun, fathers-daughter bonding time, hanging out because their daughter is an adult and engaged and going to be married in eight months and if parent and child can't be friends now, well, when can they be?

"So how's the planning coming along?" Kurt eventually allows himself to ask. Blaine and Lily roll their eyes and he bites back a sarcastic retort; he held back for thirty-seven minutes, surely that requires some kind of reward. Julian smiles excitedly, somehow still not having picked up that Kurt is a massive control freak.

"Fine, Dad," Lily says shortly. "It's all under control, it's well within budget, and I remember everything you and Papa have ever taught me about colour schemes and how to tell if someone's trying to rip us off." And then she deftly changes the subject to when is Papa going to retire anyway, isn't he getting a bit old to be the principal of an elementary school? and they somehow don't revisit the topic of weddings or honeymoons or what kind of cake is best for the rest of the visit.

Cheeky girl. She learnt that from her Papa.

*

Kurt and Lily are having a shopping day – just a normal shopping spree, it's how Kurt managed to keep his daughter respectful of her parents during her rebellious teenage phase, although Blaine insists that she wasn't actually all that rebellious. Except Kurt's been married to Blaine for almost thirty years and dating him for just under thirty-four so he's picked up a few of Blaine's charming manipulation tricks too, so they end up window shopping for outfits for the wedding party and talking about potential centre pieces.

"It's a good colour scheme you're going for," Kurt says, "not the best of course, perfect would be wine, or maybe burgundy, although taking Julian's colouring into account maybe a darker green, except you don't want it to look like Christmas – no, honey, you'll want the Maid of Honour's dress to fit the theme but look somewhat unique—"

"Dad. My wedding. My decisions. I've already told you I don't want you butting in, okay, so can you just back off?"

"Fine," Kurt huffs, and the rest of their trip passes quickly and with an awkward, cloudy atmosphere.

*

"Our daughter hates me," Kurt whines that night, not even caring about sounding petulant as he curls up against Blaine's stomach and his husband pets through his hair. 

"Aw, honey, she doesn't hate you," Blaine coos. "But she is a grown woman who can make her own decisions."

"Exactly!" Kurt exclaims. "She's grown up! She doesn't need us to decide stuff!"

Blaine eyes soften and he pulls Kurt up to rest in his arms properly. They lie on their sides, facing each other on the pillow.

"Is that really what this is about?" he asks. "I thought we already went through this with both her graduations and when we realised how serious she was about Julian?"

Kurt sniffs and answers, "But she was still a Hummel-Anderson then."

"She'll still be our daughter." Blaine kisses his forehead and smiles that quirky, easy smile which pulls up more at the left corner of his mouth than the right, the same smile as when he first claimed a high school a cappella show choir were rock stars, and it makes Kurt's heart flip just the same as it always has. "Have you told her about this?"

Kurt sighs, deep and long-suffering. "What's the use? She's seen my crying about her growing up far too many times by now, it'll be like the boy who cries wolf, except I'll just be the boy who cries. And what could she do about it, _not_ marry the love of her life?"

"That would be horrific. Unimaginable."

"Exactly."

They smile at each other across inches of pillow.

"I still think you should tell her," Blaine says. Kurt sighs again.

"I'll think about it."

"Good. Goodnight, my love."

*

_. . . By the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife._

Blaine has at least three handkerchiefs hidden about his person.

Kurt is the first to engulf the newly married couple in a hug and officially welcome Julian to the family.


End file.
